And He Loved Me
by karritfanfiction
Summary: Harribel was constructed out of thousand of hollows and was made for only one purpose; to serve. Will she live up to the expectations her "Creator" has given her? The untold story of the 3rd espada revealed.
1. Chapter 1  New World

Chapter 1- New World

It was a vase darkness that never ended. Every moment of my life was the same as I kept waiting for something to happen. Was this the only purpose in my life to live in this hellish state for eternity? I was created by thousands of hollows and constructed into a human form. One day I was able to breathe and open my eyes to the world of Hueco Mundo, a world that devours the weak so the strong can become immensely stronger.

"You're awake I see." said a man with a gentle face.

His eyes shined in the piercing light which was held over my head. The man smiled exposing his white teeth. I looked around the room which consists of creatures in test tubes. As I looked away I observed my own body. I looked at these pillars that were stuck to me (later learned they were arms) and examined what was attached to the pillars (hands).At first I didn't know what to do until he coaxed me.

"You can sit up if you used your hands. They will be your best tool along with your brain."  
I did what the man instructed and sat up properly. Once I sat up I was able to get a better look at him. He wore a white robe that sway where ever he went. His face had two balls that shined a brown hue (eyes) and glossy dead cells that grew from his head that also had a brown tint (hair).

I didn't know what was going on. Why all of the sudden was I seeing other beings and how did I get a body just for myself?

"I created you." He said as he remained smiling.

My face must have shown a shocked look because he stopped smiling.

"Did you honestly think you had no purpose?"

I averted his gaze. I did believe I was a nothing, a figure that shouldn't breathe. I haven't had life so why do I have this freedom now?

I nodded. In one brief second he put his hand on my cheek. I felt warm all over as I stared into his dazzling eyes.

"You always had a purpose, remember that; Harribel."

* * *

My name was Harribel. I was told that creatures had names so we could identify a pacific individual. It seemed to make sense, so whenever I was summoned I was called: Harribel.

I remained in my room most of the time because the other Arrancar called me abnormal. It was fine with me because they were ignorant fools anyway plus I had nothing to say to them.

I would practice certain things the others took for granted because they knew about their bodies while I had no clue. I gripped the air with my hands as I kept flexing. I was so drawn to them and how they could grab objects. I paced my room to see glass that reflected my image (mirror).

I was tall and had a thick exterior compared to the other girls. I had bronze skin and blond hair. I stared at the image for a long time, this is me.

After awhile I no longer cared what the others thought so I came out of my room more because as much as I hate to admit I need to be surrounded by social beings.

It was like I was a child (well at least that's what he told me, I have no idea what a real child is like) because I had to learn basics such as walking, talking, and my release which came later when he told me I had powers of my very own.

I was a quick learner as I observed people daily and before I realized it I was fitting in and socializing with others even though I didn't talk much.

The day was dark (like most days in Huecdo Mundo) when a man came to my door. I've seen him around but I didn't speak to him. He had white hair and brown eyes. He was different than Aizen-sama in many ways which makes me wonder how compatible they really are.

"Gin, right?"

He smiled crookedly that I remembered him.

"How are you Harribel, looking lovely as always. Aizen would like to see you in his studies."

The man walked away with that weird grin he always wore plastered on his face. What does he do all day was all I thought about as I walked down the corridors.

I made my way to Aizen's studies with odd glares. Why the hell are people so bent on me seeing Aizen-sama? I rarely saw him after he created me that fateful day so why does it matter to every individual I pass.

I came to his quarters contemplating how to address him.

"Creator, you summoned me?"

I kneeled at the door as I heard footsteps. He opened the door; I could feel his gaze on me.

"Harribel, there is no reason for you to bow. I wouldn't be able to see your sweet face if you did."

I stood up and looked at him. He was the one with the sweet face. His face had no flaws nor was it tense. It was a soft fluffy exterior that no other man possessed in Huecdo Mundo. He was our king, and I was grateful to be created by such a man.

"I apologize for calling you on short notice it's just I wanted to see how you were. I haven't had a chance to speak with you."

Again his kindness shows through like a newly lit flame warming the whole room as he went looking for something.

"No, it's no problem at all Aizen-sama. I wasn't doing anything important."

He turned around and gave me a grin.  
"You don't have to stand in the door way, come and sit down."

It was the first time I've been here. The room looked like most in Las Noches instead of the shelves filled with books and a big computer was place on a desk. I sat on the nearby couch looking at Aizen getting something.

He held an object in a purple cloth as he made his way to me. Unfurling the cloth he revealed a short blade that was holstered in a purple case.

He handed it to me so I held out both arms and took it. In that split second I felt power, power I didn't think I could have.

"You can feel it can't you? This is your blade; I know you'll be an effective warrior. I already see potential in you because you grew rapidly over others and you keep growing. So with this blade you will conquer our enemies that our plotting against everything we stand for."

I touched my holster as I unsheathed my sword. It was an odd looking weapon that had no inside but shaped as a sword. It was like the weapon reflected me because it was a hollow looking weapon and I was an empty being.

Aizen didn't ask if I would aid me, he told me I would. I didn't know how to feel about that but if this is my life than I'll do it. There is no escaping the fate that has been sealed to me.

I was created for one purpose. A purpose I didn't know if I believed in morally but he was my creator and I must be obedient and obey. My purpose was to serve him.


	2. Chapter 2 Fullfillment

Chapter 2- Fulfillment 

What is purpose? Is purpose a duty we have or is it something more? If I were to die would I have fulfilled my purpose?

I walked out of Aizen's studies with my weapon placed on my back. I passed by people not exchanging glances because they all were staring at me. I knew they were all interested in my weapon and why I had got one from Aizen not even a week since I've been created. Do I really have that much strength?

I never considered myself strong in any sense. I can't tell the reason why it's just I've never had to prove my strength so therefore I haven't shown it. Plus it's not my personality to show off.

As I went in my room I closed the door. I unsheathed my weapon and studied it. Compared to other swords, it seemed shorter to others. It looked like a tuning fork but was shaped as a sword. An interesting weapon, I held it up and let the shine of the fluorescent light ripple off the blade.

I extended my arm as I practice my way of swinging the sword. Length and size had nothing to do with the weapon. It is the way the handler uses it so it just goes to show what I have to do to be helpful to Aizen. I had to defend the castle and the threats to Aizen's life.

My mind flouts back to his meeting. He told me that all Arrancar have a resurrection which holds our real power. I listened intently to what he was saying.

"You will find your true potential when you learn your resurrection." Was what he said.

I thought about his lips, creamy white; nothing like mine which are coco. But then again why am I thinking about his lips? I erased the odd thoughts away from me.

I combed my hair slowly because I didn't have too much to do today. Like everyday nothing miraculous happens. Arrancar stuff their faces with food I'm sure they can't taste while Espada bicker back and forth on who's the strongest.

I stared in my mirror lost in the webs of my thoughts. For some reason I couldn't explain the emptiness I felt. I placed my brush on my dresser and stood up as I left my room.

I went out of my courters for fresh air hoping that those thoughts wouldn't follow me. The corridors were never ending since Aizen's rule there have been many changes he added more Arrancar and this he's added on to the castle that is Las Noches.  
As I walked through the intersection Menloy and Loly came the opposite way.

"Nnorita is such a freak today he was stalking me, he's just so weird."

I thought the two noticed me but Loly ran right into me.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm walking here?" said Loly as she shook her fist.

I looked at her but no words came I just walked on without giving her a second notice.

"Hey I'm not talking to the wall, come back here!" she yelled as the whole corridor quaked.

As I kept walking I heard Menloy calm her down.

"Loly she isn't even worth it I heard from some of the Arrancar's that she doesn't fight and that she's weird."

Weird, yeah I probably am. Arrancar and Espada alike treat me different as like I can't process information the same. It could be true but it most likely isn't because Aizen made me. He gave me thought and freewill. Yes, I'm fine with the way I am whether or not others can see it.

As I continued my adventure through the corridors I came across a balcony. I stepped out and looked at the darkness. What is there to do here? It was more than boredom that I had it was the purpose factor.

I was created to serve Aizen but there had to be more than that. What about my wants, my desires, did they mean nothing?

I heard a footstep as I glanced over my shoulder. He had the same skin as mine but it was a shade darker with long dreads and shades that covered his eyes. I couldn't remember his name but he was either with Gin or he was like me a loner.

"I've heard about you." He said as he came closer to the balcony.

As he came closer I noticed his eyes were closed. Wait, is this man blind? All the times I saw him I wasn't close enough to see that he can't see.

"Your name is Tia Harribel, Aizen has mentioned you."

My heart jumped, wait Aizen has actually mentioned me to his followers. Am I already getting attention because of my fast growth? I wanted to ask how he knew me considering we have never met but since he was one of Aizen's followers he too must be strong.

"What has he said?"

He looked out to Huerco Muendo even though he was blind to what was out there. The scenery was just sand and darkness as the crest moon remained high in the sky.

"He said that you compared to the other Arrancar is the strongest to be able to recover from her birth so quickly."

I nodded as I looked away. I had a burning question inside me and maybe since he hasn't insulted me I could ask.

"What is your purpose?"

This question was important to me even though I knew that I had to protect Aizen there must be another purpose not noticed.

"My purpose is to seek out injustice and to bring people to justice."

I ponder about justice and what kind of injustice he thought was unjust.

"Can I ask your name?"

I made eye contact with him even though it was pointless.

"It's Kaname Tousen."

He walked away as I was left in a weird pause. He wants justice, justice from what? What a strange man.  
I walked back to my room but on the way back I saw Loly and Menloy hanging out in the corridor. I passed by them again not acknowledging them.

"Ugh, it's you again. Seriously, I don't think a darky such as you will have any power. Aizen-sama only gave you that sword so you can feel better about yourself." said Loly as she flipped her ponytail. Menloy smirked as well.

I thought it was a funny that she pointed out my color considering that half the Espada's were black. Too bad none of them were around to hear her. She scanned me like I was dust. I just looked at her as I walked away. I did not care what she thought. Her thoughts were meaningless.

"Wow, I'm that scary to you?"

In an instant sweep I took hold of her arm and withdrew my blade. I held the blade to her skin making her bleed drops of blood.

"Watch before you speak, because the words you say maybe the words you most likely regret." Her eyes flinched crazily just like her pulse as I lowered my blade and sheathed it in one motion effortlessly.

I walked away; there was no reason to stay in the sight of such disgrace. In that violent moment I realized my purpose.

My purpose is to sacrifice. To fight for what I believe in and to hopefully mold my belief to fit Aizen so that someday I could pay him back for creating me and maybe one day I'll be able to stand by his side. To show him my strength is all I want.


End file.
